Kronos Rising
by alphaomegaman229
Summary: 5 new demigods each from different polytheistic religons with a new great prophecy. They must defeat Kronos's and Gaia's titan allies.
1. New Prophecy

**I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians! it belongs to Rick Riordan!**

Ra's POV

"The lost ones have awaken from their slumber," said Ra the sun god before the council of Egyptian gods. "We believe it is the one the Greeks call Kronos," Ra said. "Therefore we must round up our demigod children and convince them to fight, I have assigned the to go to a makeshift camp in Manhattan with the Greek demigods," "The Greeks think they are so powerful and so wise but they aren't we are the true powerful ones! They think we have faded out of existence but no! We are still here and are still powerful!" Said Osiris. "SILENCE OSIRIS!" said Ra "Isis can you figure out a way to give our children a warning about what is coming." He said. "I probably can but you will have to speak to them Ra for I feel that that my charm speak may curse them," " I agree with Osiris we must crush the Greeks!" said Sekhmet. "You will get to destroy your fair share of gods Sekhmet." Said Ra. We must turn to my son Zeyad. "

Zeyad's POV

I am just a regular kid attending North Star Middle besides the fact that I am ADHD and can barley pay attention to what the teacher is saying. "Zeyad, can you tell me two variables that would alter the position of the marble?" said Mrs. Claudia " What? Yes Mrs. Claudia," I said. Heard some kids chuckle and grin at each other. " I said could you tell me two variables that would alter the position of the marble?" she said. Questions were racing through my mind "what's for lunch? I wonder how my dog is doing?" suddenly Mrs. Claudia started to change. There was a reddish glow behind her face. Then her skin started to melt into a waxy substance. Her face became that of a falcon's and her body into a lion "she's an Axex" I said I didn't even know what that was but it gave off an awful vibe. Then my only friend Amad stood up with a bronze sword in his hand "come at me bro!" he said. She charged at Amad and

Screeched like an engraged eagle with her lion claws. Then as their weapons clashed it made a sound like fingernails scraping across a chalkboard. Then the last thing I saw was Mrs. Claudia disintegrating into gold dust. Then I blacked out…

"What's going on Mrs. Claudia, the eagle lion thingy? Where am I?" questions raced through my head. "You are at Camp Half-Blood," said a calming voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Annabeth daughter of Athena" "Who is Athena?" I asked, "You have a lot to learn," she said

Annabeth POV

This dude looked like he was Egyptian if he was then the next great prophecy was coming together the 3rd titan war was coming "_mother Gaia shall awake bringing fire for earth to bake unleashing power far beyond, demigods band together one from Egypt, one is Norse, the child of Rome, one Celtic and the child of Greeks._" If my theory is correct then this is the Egyptian child as the prophecy predicted he was a child of Ra the Egyptian sun god. "I will have to have our camp councilor find a cabin to put you in," I said to Zeyad. "Can you tell me one thing?" said Zeyad. "Sure" I said, "what is this place?" asked Zeyad. "This is Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for Greek demigods but you, you are one of the 5 Demigods in the Great Prophecy." What is a Demigod?" he asked me. " Demigods are half mortal half god like my mom is Athena but my dad is mortal, so since you are an Egyptian demigod your dad must be Ra the sun god," I said. "Go figure" said Zeyad. "Why go figure?" I asked then Zeyad showed me something incredible I saw a ball of sunlight dance across his palm. My eyes began to hurt due to the radiation then he closed his palm and the light faded. "How long have you been able to do that?" I asked. "Ever since I was 5" replied Zeyad. I toured him around the camp then showed him to the Apollo cabin, "This is where you will be staying," I said. "All right then" said Zeyad. That night I had vision of gods that I did not recognize probably Norse gods like in the prophecy. One of the gods looked like he was the leader and stood speaking in a strange tongue that I some how understood. "We must claim our children" once I recognized his voice I knew it was Thor. "The rising of the fallen one has begun and it has already started to wreak havoc on the mortal world." "Only my child can stop it." Said Thor. Suddenly the dream shifted to mount Olympus. Ra, Thor and Zeus were fighting. Then all the sudden they all stopped. There was a rumbling then Olympus fell out of the sky. "This is what will happen if you fail Annabeth Chase," said the lulling voice of Gaia, Olympus will fall and all will be destroyed." She said. Then I shot back awake and heard the sound of screaming near the entrance to the camp.

Asfrid's POV

We were running for our lives from an Ice Giant, "come out come out wherever you are little girl!" bellowed the giant. I was on the verge of bursting into tears I was so scared. The boy next to me was or so he said an Egyptian demigod. His bronze sword gleamed in the moonlight. He told me his name was Amad it was a nice name. Wherever the giant stepped frost spread on the ground. Being Scandinavian I always heard legends about ice and frost giants but I never thought they were real but apparently I was wrong. Then two other of these demigods rushed to me and Amad's aid there was a girl with piercing gray eyes and blond hair she looked very pretty but the boy, the boy was something different his hair was wild he seemed like he wanted to take risks and liked to skydive and stuff, his skin a perfect tan like the Sahara desert but majestic like the pyramids of Giza. The boy suddenly blasted a beam of light out of his hands at the giant then the giant melted into a giant puddle." "Hey" he said "my name's Zeyad," "Asfrid." I said. "Who's the blond chick?" I asked. "Oh her, that's Annabeth." Said Zeyad "welcome to Camp Half-Blood its sort of a weird welcome but it'll have to do."

Zeyad's POV

Man this chick was hot but yet she was cool and it gave me a sparkly frosty sort of feeling. She had blond hair and blue eyes her blond hair was in corn roll and there was frost on her eyelashes she had this sparking frosty aura all around her suddenly she gazed at me with an awfully odd expression. "What's that on your head? It looks like a sun with an eagle." She said. "The symbol of Ra" said Annabeth "everyone follow me" announced Annabeth she lead us all to a cabinet full of weapons. "Where'd you get such dangerous toys?" I asked "ha ha very funny Zeyad." Said Annabeth "hey wait were is your protector Amad?" she asked, "there is one more he said dragging back a bloody wounded demigod. "Amad get me some ambrosia," she said "on it." He replied. "It's going to be ok" Annabeth reassured him "what's your name" she asked him. "Blair, Blair O'Connor" he managed to get the words out of his mouth. Amad returned with what looked like a square of laffy taffy and feed it to Blair.

Blair's POV

I was bloody and bruised but when I ate that ambrosia or what ever it was the wounds closed up "bain úsáid as a buachaill domhain" said a voice in my head I understood its command and dumped a pile of earth onto my body and it soaked into my skin and made me healthy again. "Tá tú ag mac Anu" the voice said I understood even though I was passing in and out of concusses. The voice had said that I was the son of Anu those stories about monsters and demons that grandpa bob would tell me were true. He said that Anu was an earth goddess and I was her son, Unbelievable I was on the verge of blacking out but then I was feed some more ambrosia and then I was back on my feet. "What happened where am I?" I asked "you are at Camp Half-Blood this is a camp for children of the gods." Said a voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Annabeth" she said "I'm a demigod aren't I?" I asked her. "yes you are and apparently the way the earth heals you it looks as if you are the son of Anu." Said Annabeth. "So I am a demigod." I said

Zeyad's POV

This newbie looked tough enough to fight monsters but probably not as god as me, I mean come on I can blast light out of my hands but now we needed to chose weapons I chose a bronze spear, Asfrid chose a bronze double bladed axe, Blair chose a shotgun that was modified to shoot celestial bronze so that it wouldn't harm mortals. Suddenly something happened to Asfrid lighting surged through her fingertips and up the axe handle and onto the blade of her axe. The blade was sparking with electricity. "Daughter of Thor." Said Annabeth.

**Still more to come!**


	2. The Warning

Zeyad's POV

"Thor, you mean the big guy with the hammer?" said Zeyad. "Yes, Thor the Norse god of thunder" said Annabeth. "You don't know how important you are you are 3 of the 5 demigods that are part of the great prophecy. "And I believe we are the other 2 " said a voice. A guy In a blue jacket, jeans and a black t-shirt was standing with a guy in a purple shirt and jeans "Jason! Percy!" said Annabeth as she hugged Percy and high fived Jason. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Percy," said Annabeth. "So what powers do you have Percy? Asked Blair. Percy somehow drew water from the flowing river and made it swirl around into a mini hurricane in his palm then lifted his palm upward and shot water out of his palm. "He's a son of Poseidon god of the water, oceans and stuff." Said Annabeth in a daze. "hey! You going to join us over here!" shouted one of the campers by the campfire Blair, Asfrid and Jason were already sitting by the campfire. I looked back to see Annabeth and Percy smothering each other and French kissing. I didn't want to see what would happen next so I joined the other campers. Apparently I didn't know that the flames reacted to the campers emotions so I got pretty freaked out when the flames would flare up as high as birds in the sky and I felt like an ant in the towering flames it was like a looking up at Niagara Falls only it was made of fire.

Asfrid's POV

The fire was warm and cozy compared to the ice giant we fought earlier. I looked over at Zeyad and he turned and smiled with a glow even warmer than the fire it's self, but then a gain it might not be that he liked me it could just be that he was just the son of Ra. All the other girls at my school had boyfriends except a group of 6 kids counting me, we would never get anywhere in a relationship with any guy. But Zeyad, he was different I thought I might actually have a chance with this guy he was someone who was like me in a way and was a demigod, I figured that if I fell off a cliff he would catch me with sun powers or something.

Blair's POV

My wounds were starting to heal. We were singing songs in ancient Greek but then I eyed something in the dirt I must have had x-ray vision in my eyes because nobody else saw it I dig into the earth and picked up the object. The object looked like a disk engraved with ancient Celtic writing. The words "Ní mór máthair Gaia bheith lulled ar ais a chodladh nó léi wrath iomlán unleash" the disk said that if gaia the greek mother earth would awake and destroy the earth with her son at her side. "Kronos." I said "he will rise again along with mother Gaia and destroy Olympus and the gods along with it." I said Annabeth sat down next her hair looked like she had just gotten out of bed to me along with Percy. "its impossible!" she said "attention!' said Annabeth "we have found the final disk." Everyone cheered and roared "these disks have been left around the camp long before the ancient Greek gods. Annabeth took 2 other disks and placed them on top of each other then a holographic image of Zeus appeared "the 3rd titan war is coming this is warning for the other gods if we don't band together then Olympus shall fall." I shall project a beacon form Egypt to Norway signifying our unity of the gods" he said

Percy's POV

That make out session with Annabeth was great I have never felt better but now Zeus was warning us of the 3rd titan war and I had other things to worry about like when I would propose to Annabeth' but demigods cant really retire so yeah. Just then before the disks could send the beacon the earth swallowed the hologram and the earth was pulling some of the campers under "Gaia." I said as I unsheathed riptide


	3. The Quest

Percy's POV

Gaia was swallowing up campers as quick as jack rabbits I hacked at the vines then I noticed Jason was being swallowed and I rushed over to him he was sinking into the earth. I hacked at the vines that entangled his feet he was sinking into the earth faster than sinking into quicksand. Suddenly Blair was standing on a pillar of earth and chanting in Ancient Celtic then Gaia threw up the swallowed the campers "he has mastered his powers, he is ready." Chiron said. The other campers showed signs of respect as he passed "Blair O'Connor you are son of the goddess Anu." Chiron moved over towards Zeyad. "Zeyad Mubarak, son of Ra the god of the sun." then he moved over to Asfrid "Asfrid Balstad daughter of Thor god of thunder" he said. We are in great danger, Gaia and Kronos are rising once more and only you, Percy and Jason can stop them," he said. The Aphrodite campers were kind enough to pack your bags some campers came out and loaded us up with backpacks. "You best be off to find Hermes to spread the news to the gods"

Asfrid's POV

We have been traveling for hours and still haven't reached the Hermes Express building in New York and it was starting to get dark. Finally in the distance I could see the building there was a guy in a jogging outfit with winged Nikes he ran over to us at what seemed like light speed. "Hermes delivery service how may I..." he dropped the box he was carrying and shook each one of our hands. "So, your Hermes messenger of the gods." Said Zeyad it was like he didn't even here Zeyad. "Say you 3 give off an awfully strange vibe, your demigods aren't you?" said "yes Hermes they are demigods of different religions" said Percy his voice smooth like water "oh, ok like that roman demigod over there." Said Hermes. "Do you have rats for me demigodsss!" said George. "Whoa your staff snake thingy talks!" said Zeyad. "Oh that is just George and Martha and it's not a staff thingy it's a Caduceus." Suddenly the ground rumbled and Hermes ran like lightning "can't catch me grandma Gaia!" he yelled suddenly vines entangled his feet and shot up out of the ground "COVER YOU EYES!" he screamed we did as we were told. When we opened our eyes the vines around his feet were gone and he was on the ground and was totally drained of energy "deliver this message to Zeus, the gods must unite or we will all die mortals, demigods and gods all alike" said Percy as he spat on Hermes face. "you cant treat him like that!" I screemed "yes I can! He did nothing to prevent Luke from becoming kronos! Luke was his host last summer in the 2nd Titan War!" Percy yelled at me.

Zeyad's POV

Percy was ticked, not like slightly mad but totally ticked off at Asfrid for some reason "we have to sail to Egypt." Said Percy. "oh yeah! Back to my home town!" I said I was pumped to see my dad "I will have Leo Valdez prepare the Argo II" said Jason


	4. The Journey

Blair's POV

As good as it was for Percy I started to feel worse, for him being out here was like being in heaven but the further away I got from land the worse I got. My face began to get pale. All Percy did was get better and better. "You ok dude? You look sick," said Zeyad. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I sniffled. Asfrid came over with a blanket and wrapped it around me. Zeyad came over to sit down with me. "She is so hot." Said Zeyad "dude don't stare" I reminded him "oh sorry" he said as he snapped out of it. "Are you going to ask her out?" I asked. "Yes but not now it's not the right time yet," said Zeyad. He got up and squinted at something in the distance. "We are here," Announced Zeyad. He was right I could see pyramids in the distance. "We have to climb the Great Pyramids of Giza that is the entrance to the home of the Egyptian gods and goddesses." Said Percy

Asfrid's POV

We have been climbing for hours and we still haven't reached the top suddenly Blair fell, no wait he wasn't falling he was being dragged, dragged by a giant snake "ABAS! YOUR MINE!" shouted Zeyad as he slid down the side of the pyramid

Zeyad's POV

I instinctly knew the name when I was a child dad would visit and talk about Abas all the time and how he was in combat with him all the time I slid down the pyramid at what 30 MPH? I took my retractable spear out of my pack and thrust it at Abas. "Your mine demigodssss!" he hissed violently I thrust my spear at Abas. Abas charged I blasted light out of my palms and blinded him. "Where are you demigod!" he hissed "RIGHT HERE YOU FUGLY SNAKE!" I screamed at him cursing in Ancient Egyptian language. I impaled Abas with my spear and he disintegrated into golden dust "WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER!" said a dark and powerful voice "dad?" I said and looked up at the sky and saw the face of an eagle on a man's body he was so majestic. "Son?" said Ra


	5. The Encounter

Zeyad's POV

It was like an everyday thing for a demigod but it felt strange and unusual at the moment that one of my parents was a god. "Zeyad, You killed Abas you shall be rewarded." Said Ra. Just then we were teleported up into the clouds. Before me I saw thrones each decorated to represent a god or goddess. Ra's throne was made of bronze and had picture of the sun rising in the back of the chair. "Why have you come here demigods, do you seek my assistance." Said Ra, his voice thundered. "Ra you must listen to us Kronos and Gaia are rising and they can be destroyed if all the gods ban together," said Blair. "Destroy!" thundered Sekhmet "Gaia and Kronos destroy!" he said as he smashed his fist and the clouds shook, then we heard mortal screams of terror. "Uh-oh," said Sekhmet. I chuckled a little but I stopped when he gave me a nasty look. "Why should we help all the other hideous gods, especially that tyrant Zeus!" shouted Osiris. "SCILENCE!" screeched Ra like a bird, which made since he had the head of a bird; maybe I might grow a beak when I got older. "I think we have reached a verdict here, we will band together with the other gods," said Ra "Now you demigods best be off." I turned my back from Ra and began sliding down the pyramid but then I was picked up by an unseen force then placed down in front of Ra "son I would like to give you a gift," said Ra as he handed me a staff with what looked like a cursive eye at the top of the staff. "Zeyad Maburak I present you with the power of the eye of Ra." Said Ra the sun god as he bestowed me with the staff and he opened up a clearing in the fluffy clouds and dropped me down from the sky down, down, down I went spiraling at what seemed like 1000 MPH.

Jason's POV

Well Zeyad was pretty much doomed unless he had some sort of blessing of Ra when he was about to hit the ground he levitated for a bit then fell "ouch" he said sarcastically "let me guess, we have to sail to Iceland," said Asfrid "no but close thunder lady" said Jason as he winked at Asfrid. "Please don't call me that roman dude," said Asfrid. "Oh that's cold!" said Zeyad "or hot in your case Zeyad!" laughed Blair suddenly heads turned to look at Zeyad. "Zeyad you, like me?" asked Asfrid. "well yes I just thought if I asked you out you would say something like along the lines of NEVER or something like that" mumbled Zeyad. "Zeyad of course I will go out with you," said Asfrid. "You mean, you…" said Zeyad "Yes said Asfrid as she ran towards Zeyad and started kissing.


	6. Godly Power

Asfrid's POV

Nothing mattered then and there because I was with Zeyad Maburak the best boyfriend in the world. A nuclear bomb could have struck earth and I wouldn't have cared. I pulled my lips away from his and turned to face a godlike dude with a scythe. "Zeyad!" yelled Percy from the hand of the godlike dude along with Jason and Blair. "KRONOS!" yelled Percy. "Ah yes young love so beautiful, but is so sad that you must die now!" screeched Kronos, his voice was rough and scratchy like metal on sandpaper. Kronos swung his Scythe into the sand. But he missed. Zeyad raised his staff "I SOUMMON THE POWER OF RA!" Screamed the Zeyad at the top of his lungs

Zeyad's POV

Power surged through my veins I felt like an eagle I needed to soar. So I did I flew and I grew as tall of Kronos. Imagined dual machetes in my hands and they appeared. The machetes were made of Kushite bronze, the hilt of each machete were wings of an eagle with a red ruby in the center of each hilt "IN THE NAME OF RA YOU SHALL DIE KRONOS!" I screeched like a bird and swung my machete at the titan and wedged my machete in Kronos's shoulder as golden ichor blood of the gods. I pulled out my machete, Kronos was staggering from the wounds. "Percy, Jason use your powers to give Kronos a literal shock." I bellowed Percy used water from the river Nile and it swam in a circle around the wound and Jason summoned lightning and so did Asfrid. Kronos got electrocuted and fell to the ground. "YOUR DAYS ARE OVER KRONOS!" I bellowed as I stabbed Kronos in the chest with my machete and sliced his throat open. Ichor was pouring in rivers now around him and my blades were also dripping in the golden blood. I slaughtered Kronos with my machete a bit longer. "Gaia will rise and the world will fall and even you Zeyad Maburak will die along with your puny demigod friends," said Kronos. "Maybe, but demigods roman and Greek will rise up and destroy you and Gaia," I said as my Kushite gold machete pierced Kronos chest. Then I shrank down to normal size along with my machetes. I sheathed the machetes behind my back like nothing happened. "That was easy," I said with a smirk.


End file.
